little guys need love too!
by iluvspikeyhairedmen
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Yugi's school he finds that he has fallen head over heels for her, but is he brave enough? YUGI x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Yug wait up!" Joey yelled as he ran to catch up with his friend. He chuckled a bit and walked with Yugi on their way to school.

Yugi smiled sweetly "Hey Joey" He pulled his backpack further up on his small shoulders.

"Did yah here the good news!?" Joey asked excitedly.

Yugi shook his spiky head "What news?"

"Were gettin a new student today!" Joey threw his arms up in the air. "And it's supposed to be a girl" He nudged Yugi's shoulder playfully. "So what do yah think Yug?"

Yugi smiled up at his friend "I think that's great Joey. Hopefully she's nice"

"And hot!" Joey chuckled to himself.

Yugi rolled his eyes and kept walking; they were nearly to the school. _"I wonder what this new girl will be like…" _Yugi thought to himself as him and Joey entered the school. They walked over to their lockers and met up with Tristan and Tea.

"Hey" Yugi said with a smile."

"Hey you guys!" Tea and Tristan said in unison.

"So did you guys here 'bout the new girl?" Joey asked as he opened his locker.

Tea nodded "Yup, she's supposed to be in our homeroom"

Tristan smirked "Let's hope she's good looking"

"Gimmie some skin bro!" Joey yelled as he high-fived Tristan. They both chuckled and closed their lockers. "Let's go Yug!"

Yugi nodded happily and closed his locker. The four of them rounded the corner and walked off to their homeroom class. Tristan and Joey were looking around in the hallways, to see if they could catch a glimpse of the new student. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Would you two calm down!? It's just a girl" She folded her arms stubbornly as she walked.

"Their just excited Tea" Yugi laughed. To be honest he was a little excited to meet the new girl was well. He stared up at his two frantic friends.

"Aw man! I don't see her anywhere!" Joey said as they reached their homeroom class.

"Oh well I guess you'll just have to wait another five minutes until class starts…" Tea said in an agitated tone. Tristan and Joey sighed as they opened the classroom door and they all walked inside. The four of them quickly took their seats, as they were a few minutes late.

Yugi put his books up on his desk and waited patiently, glancing over at the door every now and again.

After a few minutes of class the door began to slowly creak open. The whole class directed their attention to the door, eagerly waiting to see the new student.

"Please come in Ms. Shea" The teacher called from the classroom. The girl entered the room with a certain charisma about her, not to strong but not to light. She had short cut light blonde hair that highlighted her green eyes. Her skin was quite pale, but it seemed to suit her well. She smiled warmly at the class and humbly clasped her hands together.

Yugi looked over at Joey, whose jaw had hit the floor. Joey turned to his friend.

"Yugi, she's… she's…" Joey couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know, she's my height" Yugi finished his sentence for him and smiled.

"She's pretty dang cute too… this might turn out well for yah Yugi!" Joey chuckled.

Yugi blushed a bit and returned his attention to the front of the class, where the short sweet girl was still standing.

"Shea you will be sitting right beside Yugi… Yugi please raise your hand" The teacher called.

Yugi smiled sweetly and raised his hand as high as he could. She smiled and quickly walked over and took her seat beside Yugi.

"Hi, my name's Yugi" he held out his hand "It's nice to meet you!"

Shea smiled and happily shook his hand "My name is Shea! And it's nice to meet you to!"

The teacher cleared his throat and Yugi and Shea quickly let go of each others hands and blushed.

"_Wow someone my height!"_ Yugi and Shea thought at the same time. They smiled and each other slightly, hoping for the best.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter!! Please review so I can know what I can improve on and all that jazz haha, stay tuned for the next chapter!!!**

**(btw I'm 14 and actually Yugi's height . oh how I despise genetics…)**


	2. Chapter 2

Shea timidly entered the lunchroom and looked about. Nearly every table was full and she had nowhere to sit. She sighed quietly _"great I'm gonna have to eat alone…" _ Shea continued to look for a table, when she heard someone call her name.

"Shea! Over here!" She turned around to see Yugi waving at her from a nearby table. She saw a couple other people sitting at the table as well. Shea smiled and walked over to the table.

"Hi Yugi" She smiled warmly

"You can sit here Shea" He said as he moved his books from the seat next to him.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked. He nodded happily and she smiled. Shea sat down and put her lunch tray in front of her. She smiled at the other four people at the table.

"Hi, my name is Shea" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I'm Joey!" Joey smiled and gulped down his lunch.

"My name is Tristan!" He smiled

"I'm Tea, It's nice to meet you" Shea could tell that Tea was forcing a smile, but she ignored it.

"And I'm Bakura, It is very nice to meet you" He smiled and brushed his bangs from his face.

Shea smiled sweetly "Thank you so much for letting me sit here with you guys, it's nice to meet all of you"

"It's no problem! We wouldn't want you sitting all alone now would we huh Yugi?" Joey smiled mischievously across the table at Yugi. Tea quickly slapped the back of Joey's head.

"Stop it would yah!" She yelled at him.

"I didn't do nothin!" Joey yelled back. Tristan and Bakura sighed as Joey and Tea bickered back and forth.

Shea laughed a bit and her duel monsters deck slipped out of her pocket and spilled onto the floor. "Oh shoot…" She bent over to pick them up

Yugi quickly went to help her and picked up on of the cards, he examined it and smiled. "You play duel monsters Shea?" He asked, continuing to help.

She smiled "Yah, and I'm pretty dang good at it to" She laughed and stacked the cards in a neat pile.

"We should duel sometime" Yugi smiled and reached to pick up one of the cards. Shea went to grab the same card and their hands overlapped for a split second. Her face turned beat red and she quickly pulled the card away. Yugi blushed as well and pulled his hand back.

"S-sorry about that" He stammered out.

"Oh please, she did that on purpose…" Tea muttered.

"Don't be so jealous Tea" Tristan laughed

"Am not!" Tea yelled.

Shea smiled, still blushing "It's fine…" She sat back down in her chair and straightened out her deck.

"So Shea what's your favorite card?" Joey asked happily

She smiled and pulled a card out of her deck "The Dark Magician Girl" She held it up so they could see.

"That's one of my favorites to" Yugi said with a smile.

"Of course she would pick that slutty card…" Tea mumbled.

Joey jabbed her with his elbow "What's your problem?"

Tea folded her arms and looked downward.

Shea noticed Tea's upset expression and tilted her head "Did I say something?" She asked timidly.

Joey but in "No not at all! She's just isn't feelin to well today" He lied

"Oh, alright" Shea smiled a bit.

"So Yugi, are you going to the party at Mai's house tonight?" Bakura asked from across the table.

He nodded "Sure I am" Yugi looked over at Shea, who was smiling to herself. "Hey Shea, you wanna come to the party with us tonight?"

Joey smiled "Hey! That would be awesome!"

Tea bit her lip "Great…"

Shea was surprised "Are you sure that will be alright?" She asked

Yugi nodded happily "Mai always enjoys new guests."  
She smiled "Thanks for inviting me" She blushed a bit.

"Well your our friend now after all" Joey said with a smile.

"Friend? Really?" Shea asked with a smile.

Yugi smiled back "Of course…"

After School

Joey and Yugi walked together on their way home from school. Joey nudged his friend lightly and chuckled "So Yug what do yah think of the new girl huh?" He asked with a smirk.

Yugi twitched and turned bright red "Uh I don't know… she seems really nice…"

"Ah don't play dumb Yugi! I can tell you like her!"

"I-I do not!" Yugi yelled

"Come on I see the way you look at her… and how come you invited her to Mai's party tonight huh? You know the kinda games Mai likes to play at her parties. Maybe this time you'll finally join in!"

"Joey shut up!" Yugi yelled, his face turning even redder.

"Maybe we'll play 7 minutes in heaven again and you wont just sit there and eat chips all night" Joey said with a smirk.

"Ugh stop Joey!" Yugi walked faster to try and get away from him.

Joey picked up the pace to match his friend's. "Come on just admit it, she's super nice, pretty, she plays duel monsters and not to mention she's your height! Admit it Yug, she's the perfect girl for yah!"

Yugi stopped and clenched his tiny fists "Alright I like her! Geez!" He picked up his pace again so maybe Joey wouldn't see how red his cheeks were.

Joey laughed a bit "See I knew it! Now all yah have to do is wait for the party tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shea finished fixing her hair and smiled at herself in the mirror. She was incredibly excited to go to this party and wanted to make sure she looked her best. She was happy to finally change out of her ugly school uniform and wear her favorite dress. Shea heard a quiet knock on the door and ran down the stairs. She flung the door open and smiled.

"Hey Shea are you ready to go?" Yugi asked happily.

"Yah lets go!" Joey said with a chuckle.

Shea laughed and closed the door behind her. She led them down her driveway and they walked on their way to Mai's house.

"Tonight should be fun, huh Yugi?" Joey said, nudging his friend.

Yugi twitched "Uh, y-yah…" He said nervously.

Shea looked over at him "You ok Yugi? You sound nervous"

"I-I'm fine" He rubbed the back of his neck.  
Joey laughed "Yugi's just happy you decided to go to the party"

Yugi stepped on his foot "Joey!" He blushed brightly.

Shea laughed "I'm glad that you guys invited me" She smiled over at Yugi, who was still blushing like crazy.

"There's Mai's house!" Joey yelled. He started to run up her driveway with Yugi and Shea close behind. Joey knocked on the door "Hey open up will yah!" He called.

Mai eventually opened the door "Well if it isn't Joey and Yugi" She laughed "Come on in" The three entered the house and looked around. The place was packed with mingling people and the stereo was blasting music. Shea smiled and kicked off her shoes.

Mai laughed "Well isn't anyone going to introduce me to this… tiny young lady?" She looked down at Shea with a smirk.

"This is our friend Shea… I hope it's alright that we invited her" Yugi said with a smile

Mai put her hands on her hips "Of course it's alright!" She laughed a bit "Looks like you finally found someone your height huh Yugi?"

Yugi and Shea twitched "Were just friends!" They both yelled at the same time.

Mai laughed "For now at least…"

Joey changed the subject "Hey there's Tristan and Tea!" The three of them went over to meet their friends.

"Hey" Shea waved lightly.

Tea huffed and turned around "I'm going to get some punch" She stalked away to the kitchen.

Shea sighed "I don't think she likes me very much…"

Yugi smiled at her "Don't worry; she just needs some time to get used to you."

Tristan rolled his eyes a bit "She's been acting like this all day"

Joey shrugged "Oh well, she'll be back to normal soon"

Mai walked into the living room and cut the music. She clapped her hands a few times to gain everyone's attention. "Alright everyone! Now this is when the fun starts" She smirked "It's time for seven minutes in heaven"

Shea twitched "Uh… I don't think I'm gonna play"  
Mai stared down at her "Nonsense dear of course your playing"

Shea sighed "Alright fine…"

Tea eventually returned from the kitchen "What are we doing now?"  
Shea turned around and looked up at her "Were gonna play seven minutes in heaven" She smiled a bit.

Tea crossed her arms "You'd like that wouldn't you"

Shea didn't say anything she just quietly turned back around and sighed.

"Alright boys you know the drill!" Mai held out a hat "Drop your favorite card into this hat."

Tristan and Joey walked over and put their cards in the hat. "Come on Yug! Aren't you playin?" Joey called.

Yugi looked down "I-I don't know Joey"

Tea stood next to him and bumped Shea to the side. "Come on you should play Yugi! You never know who will pick your card" She smiled… a little too big.

Shea smiled a bit "You should play… it could be fun" She shrugged and Tea glared down at her.

Yugi nodded slightly "Your right… I'll play" He quickly walked over to the hat and put in his favorite card. He hurriedly returned to his group of friends and stood next to Shea.

Mai picked up the hat "Alright now who wants to pick first?" Just as she said that Tea ran over and snatched the hat from her. "A little excited huh?" Mai asked as she stepped back a bit.

Tea smirked and ran her hands over the cards, obviously hoping to pick out Yugi's. She finally decided on one and pulled it out of the hat. She studied it for a moment then twitched.

"You gotta be kidding me!!" She yelled as she threw the card down.

"Wait, what card was it?" Shea asked, puzzled.

Yugi shrugged "I have no idea"

Tea finally held out the card "Blue eyes white dragon! Are you kidding me!?" She yelled.

Kaiba slowly stood up but Tea stopped him. "No! I refuse to play this game anymore!" She angrily stormed off to the kitchen. Kaiba simply sighed and sat back down.

Joey laughed "Poor guy"

Mai leaned down and held the hat in Shea's face "How about you go next?" She winked slightly at Yugi.

Yugi twitched and backed up a bit, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't be so nervous buddy, this might be your chance" Joey whispered.

Yugi gulped "Your right…"  
Shea bit her lip "Um… I don't kn-"

Mai cut her off "Oh just pick already!" She snapped

Shea twitched "Oh ok…" She stuck her hand in the hat and rummaged around.

Yugi bit his lip and watched her nervously, secretly hoping she would pick his card.

Shea finally pulled out a card and studied it for a moment. She blushed brightly and held it out for everyone to see "The d-dark magician…" She stammered. The room fell silent and Shea waited for someone to step forward.  
Joey nudged Yugi "Go get her tiger!" He pushed Yugi forward and he bumped into Shea. Shea whipped around and looked at Yugi.

"i-is this your card?" She asked timidly.

Yugi's face was beyond red. He nodded shyly and kept his head down.

"Into the closet you go!" Mai grabbed both of them and shoved them into the closet.


	4. Chapter 4

Shea yelped and Mai slammed the door and locked it "Ill be in to get you in seven minutes, have fun!"

Shea turned beat red and sat on her knees. She tugged nervously on her hair and didn't say a word.

Yugi sat as well and kept his head down, after a few moments he finally spoke. "H-Hey Shea?" He asked timidly.

Shea looked up "Yah Yugi?'

Yugi gulped and blushed brightly "I… I really like you…"

Shea smiled a bit "I like you too…" She moved a bit closer to him. Yugi did the same and moved in closer.

"Do you… wanna kiss?" He asked awkwardly.

Shea giggled a bit, she thought it was so adorable that he would ask if she wanted to kiss. "Sure…" Shea crawled into his lap and draped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and put her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and tender, she could tell it was Yugi's first. He had his hands glued to his sides, Shea knew he wasn't sure where to put them. So she grabbed his hands gently and placed them on her hips.

Yugi did as he was told and left his hands on her hips. He pulled her in a bit closer, starting to get the feel of it. Shea began feeling a bit adventurous and slid her hands under his shirt. She traced her finger along his soft ab lines. She could feel him tremble a bit as she did so. He pulled her backward so she was lying on top of him. She broke away from their kiss for just a moment "Y-Yugi… I've never felt like this with someone before…"

He breathed shakily "Me either…" He smiled and pulled her back into another kiss.

After a few more moments the door swung open and Mai towered over them, holding up a camera. "Say cheese!" She snapped a few pictures and Shea scrambled to get off of Yugi. She quickly pushed past Mai to get out of the closet. Yugi did the same and hurried off in the opposite directing.

Yugi tried to cover his flushed face but Joey caught him. "So what happened in there Yug!?" Joey yelled.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Yugi tried to get away from him and find somewhere quiet.

"You cant fool me! I know somethin happened in there and your gonna tell me what!" Joey continued to follow him.

"I told you nothing happened! Now leave me alone!" Yugi weaved in between people, trying to get away. But Joey quickly grabbed him arm and held him tight.

"Come on Yug! Im your best bud, you can tell me"

Yugi bit his lip "We kissed ok?" He finally blurted out.

"And?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"And nothing else!" Yugi tried to shake him off.

"Then how come she was on top of you when Mai opened the door huh?" Joey smirked.

Yugi blushed a deep red and tried to loosen Joey's grip so he could get away. "That doesn't mean anything!" He yelled.

Joey fluffed his friends hair "Aw, our little Yugi is finally growing up" He chuckled.

Yugi was finally able to break Joey's grip on his arm "Just drop it ok? And don't say anything in front of Tea… you know how she gets."

Joey nodded and gave a thumbs up "I hear yah loud and clear Yug"

Yugi sighed "good…" He looked around "Lets get outta here"

Joey nodded "we gotta find your girlfriend first"

Yugi elbowed him "Stop!"

Joey rolled his eyes "What!? You do like her right?"

Yugi nodded "But dont say that kinda stuff… god knows what Tea will do if she hears you"

Joey nodded lightly "Well she's gonna have to find out soon…"


End file.
